tktmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepersin Olympics/Transcript
(TKTMS Intro) Text: The Koopatroopaman Show presents... (Shows title card) Text: CREEPERSIN OLYMPICS Text: written by NADJIB M. and ROBERT S. Text: directed by NADJIB M. (Shows Spencer sleeping in his bed.) Spencer: (wakes up and yawns) What a nice day! (starts rapping as the beat starts) Let's check out the e-mail! The e-mail, the e-mail, the e-mail! (stops rapping as the beat stops) This is gonna be awesome. (Cuts to Spencer checking out the e-mail on his computer, the Clappy) Spencer: (reading) Dear person I don't know at all, You're invited at the Creepersin Olympics. Sincerely, Creepersin. (typing) WOAH! THE Creepersin Olympics? What an honor! (stops typing) (Cuts to Spencer, Lloviant, Creepersin and the others at the Creepersin Olympics.) Spencer: So, those are the Creepersin Olympics then? Creepersin: Yes. I don't know who you are. Spencer: Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Spencer Learnest Futuromeo Sawftwear. I was born at Darnville, Texas, and grew up in Michigan, Florida. My mother later took out a loan and bought me a camera, an act I appreciated helped begin my video diary. Creepersin: Nice to meet you, Spencer. Spencer: Greetings, um... (stares at Clavoll) uh... boy? Who are you? Clavoll: Erm, you must know who I am. Spencer: Errr, Lloviant? Clavoll: Well, you're half right but half wrong. I am not Lloviant but I am his BROTHER! Spencer: Wow, are you serious!? Clavoll: Yyyyup. Spencer: Ok. it's nice to meet you tho. Clavoll: What are you doing to do during the Olympics? Spencer: I'm going to do all of them! Clavoll: Well, that's gonna be tough! Anyways, gotta do fencing. Cya' soon! Spencer: Ok, bye! (Scene cuts to Meowflash and Sincreeper) Meowflash: Ok, uhhhhh.. Where are Fancy Pants, Jaybross, Gree Guy, Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopabobby? They're competing. (Cuts to Jaybross walking to Sincreeper and Flashmeow) Jaybross: I'm here, but with a different thing. I have no cap! Koopatroopabobby: Well, that was strange. Gree Guy: HA! I got your cap, I got your cap! (Koopatroopabobby kicks Gree Guy on his leg and the cap lands on Jaybross' head) Jaybross: You're a monster! (Cuts to Fancy Pants in his Canada pants) Fancy Pants: Go for Canada! (x2) Meowflash: Why are you wearing Canadian pants Fancy Pants: Cuz' I'm Canadian, duh! Meowflash: I wonder where is Koopatroopaman? Koopatroopaman: Hey, am I late? Meowflash: No. Koopatroopaman: Phew. Sorry I came last because I had to eat breakfast. Spencer: Did you have pancakes and syrup? Koopatroopaman: Yeah, I had thirds. And I feel stuffed. (points at his belly) Spencer: You must be a pancake fan! Koopatroopaman: Actually, Pizza and M&M's are both my favourite foods. Spencer: Ah, ok. Koopatroopaman: What's your name anyway? Spencer: I am Spencer Learnest Futuromeo Sawftwear. You can call me Spence. Creepersin: Guys, you have twelve minuites till the first challenge begins. It will be a race. Sincreeper: Yaaaaaaaaayyyyooooooooooh... Golden creeper: Hey, shouldn't we change our clothes? (Cuts to Craftycreeper and more competiors) Fries: He's right, we need to change to the apporirate clothes. Craftycreeper: Ya! Let's go and change! (Cuts to Koopatroopaman and everyone else in the changing room) Koopatroopaman: Now were's that racing uniform? (Looks at a holographic racing uniform) Evil Creepersin: Hehehehe! Just wait until he finds out! Koopatroopaman: (Puts on the holographic racing uniform) Partybross: Koopatroopaman! Are you naked? Koopatroopaman: What? No! I'm completly fi- (Looks down) Koopatroopaman: AAAH! (Cuts to Creepersin and Meowflash walking into the changing room) Creepersin: Alright whats going on he- Meowflash: WHAT THE CHEEZ-ITS?!?! Creepersin: Why are you naked? Koopatroopaman: I don't know! I weared my tee but suddenly it randomly disappeared! Evil Creepersin: HAHAHAHAHA! What a stupid bi- (Wesley kicks him on the leg) AAAAARGHHH! Wesley: You idiot! Creepersin: It's Evil Creepersin, pull the lever! (Sincreeper pulls the emergency lever) Emergancy voice: Attention. (x2) Anti-Evil spray will active now. Evil Creepersin: Aw sugar honey iced tea! (Spray goes on Evil Creepersin and he vanishes) Craftycreeper: Well that will hold him. Creepersin: Let's start the 500m race! (Clavoll daydreams for a 3 seconds) Clavoll: Huh? Oh no! I forgot to start running! (runs) Wait for me! (Cuts to Spencer and other 3 people running in the 500m race) Spencer: This is my way! You are not welcome in my way! Text: 2 LAPS LATER... Narrator: 2 laps later... Gree Guy: You'll lose! Spencer: Shut up, man! Gree Guy: NO! YOU SHUT UP! Spencer: Now I show you! (turns into his super form) ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (runs with super speed, gets to the finish and then goes back to normal) Gree Guy: What? No fair! You stupid bas- (Gree Guy gets run over by Jaybross) Jaybross: This is fun! Spencer: YAY! I win! Creepersin: Well, not really. Spencer: WHAT? Why? Meowflash: There's still more challenges, but at least you've won the racing game. Spencer: Ah ok. (Koopatroopaman appears) Koopatroopaman: 2nd place! Jaybross: What about ME?!?! Spencer: You're in 3rd place! (Everyone else appears as Gree Guy is last) Gree Guy: Ugh... So.... Slow... (Gree Guy makes it to the finish line but falls over) Gree Guy: Ugh..... Last place..... No medal... creepersin: and now the medal prenstation for the 500m race text AFTER PRSENTING THE MEDALS... creepersin: ok guys its time for the next challenge to climb up the 500m hill More coming soon... Category:Transcripts